


Clear Message

by Mafy_mod



Series: HQ!! Doujinshi Compilation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hatvhat (ENDOU Happi), Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Yamaguchi always talks to Tsukishima when he's with his headphones on. But is he really not listening to what he's saying?





	Clear Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Mafy's here!
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction.  
> This dounjinshi was so cute I decided to give some further details to it (because Tsukishima teasing Yamaguchi is super adorable XD). I may take on some other doujinshis in the future (if the pairing and setting are to my liking), so if you want to recommend any, go right ahead!
> 
> Well, enjoy :D

Every day, after the afternoon volleyball practice, Yamaguchi went part-way home with Tsukishima. It had become a daily occurrence for the both of them to go home together, after knowing each other for years. Sometimes other team members would go with them until a little bit further than Sakanoshita Store and then part ways, each going on to their house's direction.

 

That day, the happy-go-lucky Hinata Shouyou and the almost-sleeping-on-his-own-two-feet-while-standing Kageyama Tobio were going with them.

 

"So I thought I'd try doing the same serving as him but it turned out to be pretty difficult~" continued talking Yamaguchi, a big smile on his freckled face. Beside him, although a step or two ahead, walked Tsukishima, his headphones placed nonchalantly on his ears. "I think, next time, I'll try asking him for an advice or two on it."

 

Hinata just stared at the one-sided conversation going on between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and tilted his head slightly. "Hey, Yamaguchi."

 

"And then-- Hm?" Stopping the conversation in midsentence, Yamaguchi looked over at the smaller teammate. "What is it, Hinata?"

 

"Why do you continue talking to him? I mean, Tsukishima can't hear you, right?" asked bluntly Hinata.

 

All of them came to a halt, and Yamaguchi looked at the quizzical smaller male.

 

"I--" started Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi's voice and answer made him hesitate and shut his mouth before refuting Hinata's question.

 

"Oh, it's alright, don't worry~ I'm talking to him because I want to." Yamaguchi gave a small and gentle smile, stealing a glance at Tsukishima before continuing. "I'm not saying anything important so it doesn't really matter if he doesn't listen. I just don't really like it when everyone's all quiet."

 

"..." Slightly irked by Yamaguchi's answer, he turned around and continued walking forward, a pace quicker than what he normally would take when walking with Yamaguchi or any other friend.

 

"Ah! Tsukki, wait for me!" Yamaguchi took a few steps forward, trying to hurry up and catch up with his childhood friend, when he remembered that both Hinata and Kageyama were walking with them. He turned around and waved his hand at his teammates. "Well, see you tomorrow! Tsukki, wait!"

 

Hinata watched as Yamaguchi picked up his pace even more to catch up with the taller blonde.

 

"Hm... Tsukishima is pretty cold, isn't he?" muttered Hinata to the raiven haired student.

 

"Huh?" With groggy eyes, Kageyama looked over in Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's direction, just like his friend was doing.

 

"I said that Tsukishima is pretty cold!" repeated the smaller male, slightly annoyed that Kageyama wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

 

"Well, he is a pretty awful guy..." said the taller raiven haired male, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

 

-.-

 

"Tsukki...!" Still rushing after the taller blonde, Yamaguchi gave some more hasty steps and finally managed to catch up with Tsukishima, grabbing his uniform's shirt to make the other male look in his direction. The freckled male released Tsukishima's uniform when the latter peered behind from over his own shoulder and finally looked at him, and motioned his hand up, pointing at a fast food joint. "We agreed to have dinner there tonight, right?"

 

Tsukishima simply stared at the smaller male, a deep from on his face. He released a slight sigh, and motioned over to the fast food joint, a confused Yamaguchi following him.

 

Inside the restaurant, they made their orders for food and went to sit on the table they usually choose whenever they came to this particular restaurant, except when the said table was already taken.

 

Tsukishima dropped his bag in the seat beside him and sat down, a deep frown still painting his expression. He grabbed his drink and started gulping it down, while looking outside the window. Yamaguchi simply sat in front of him and also picked up his drink, slurping on the straw, a depressing wave washing over inside of his chest.

 

_It's pretty obvious that he's in a super bad mood right now... But what happened for him to get like that?_

 

When the both of them had exited the clubroom after training, he was his usual self, putting his headphones on as soon as they started walking home together with Hinata and Kageyama. The training also had gone smoothly, without any major accidents.

 

Yamaguchi couldn't help but worry about it. Was it something that Hinata had said while they were walking together? Or was it him that had said something he shouldn't? Did any of them screw up something during that evening's volleyball practice, and Tsukishima had been mulling over it while they were walking home?

 

_No, no! Calm down... At a time like this, I can't lose my calm or panic!_

 

Yamaguchi had a few methods he had came to know of after spending so many years together with his blonde childhood friend. If he played his cards well, he could restore Tsukishima's good mood.

 

"Tsukki, here~" The freckled boy picked up an item from his food tray and lunged it forward in Tsukishima's direction, a bright smile on his face. "It's the new strawberry pie in this restaurant! It's a limited edition, too!"

 

The blonde male twitched slightly seeing the sweet treat in front of him. He still hadn't tried that item on the menu of this restaurant and, from what he knew, the new limited edition of the strawberry pie would only be on store until the end of next week.

 

 _The first step is tempting him with sweets,_ muttered Yamaguchi in his head.

 

"You can have half of it." The freckled boy quickly opened the package where the pie had been placed on and cut it in half, moving the bigger piece in Tsukishima's direction. "Here you have!"

 

"..." Tsukishima looked away from the earnest expression on Yamaguchi's face and lunged his hand forward, grabbing the still slightly hot half of the strawberry pie.

 

 _Alright! I got a reaction!_ Yamaguchi internally celebrated the completion of the first step on his strategy to brighten his friend's mood.  _Next I'll lure him in with his favorite things!_

 

"Oh! That's right!" The smaller male picked up his bag and rummaged through it, looking for something. After a few seconds, he took from it his phone and started going through his music playlist. "The artist you recommended me the other day was soooooo good! So I bought all of his new songs!"

 

Tsukishima twitched again, and peered over Yamaguchi's phone, who positioned it in a way that allowed the taller male to read the titles of the songs that he had bought. He munched on the strawberry pie as he gave small nods, acknowledging the other male's choice on the songs.

 

_Yes! Got another reaction! The finishing blow is..._

 

"Also, I have a report for you." Once again, Yamaguchi rummaged through his bag and took a paper sheet from it. "Ta~da~"

 

On Yamaguchi's hand was a mock English test they had had some days ago, an "87" painted in the right upper corner of the sheet.

 

"I got all the parts you taught me correct!" Beaming at Tsukishima, he passed the paper sheet to the blonde. "You're amazing, Tsukki!"

 

"..." Tsukishima picked the test while gulping down some of his drink, and gave a quick glance to it. He released a heavy sigh. "That's your hard work. I just helped you out a little."

 

 _Alright, success! I managed to restore his good mood!_ Yamaguchi once again celebrated internally his good result on this quest.

 

"Yamaguchi, sometimes you're too hard on yourself. You're doing what you have to do, so why not be a little more dignified?" admonished the blonde, in between bites on the strawberry pie.

 

"Eh? D-Dignified...?"

 

Tsukishima swore he almost could see a question mark floating around Yamaguchi's head, seeing the quizzical expression on his face. It seriously pissed Tsukishima off the way Yamaguchi seemed to not understand what he was trying to say.

 

Exasperated at the freckled boy's lack of understanding, he deeply sighed. "Well, I suppose that's one of your good points."

 

"Eh!?" Yamaguchi's face was suddenly painted in a deep shade of red as he listened to Tsukishima's last words. "W-What--"

 

"Anyway!" interrupted the blonde, suddenly feeling shy due to the complimenting words that were so rare coming from him. "Just be more confident on yourself! End of the conversation! Hurry up and finish eating!"

 

"O-Okay!" Yamaguchi averted his eyes and continued eating his dinner, a nervous heartbeat resounding on his chest.

 

-.-

 

After finishing their dinner, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exited the fast food joint. Tsukishima readily put on his headphones as soon as they stepped outside, walking one step ahead of Yamaguchi, who was still mulling over what the taller blonde had told him in the restaurant.

 

They walked in silence, with Yamaguchi stealing glances at Tsukishima every once in a while.

 

"T-Tsukki..." called softly the smaller male. Tsukishima had heard him but just continued walking, pretending to have missed it. "You know, you're really cool... And tall... And smart..."

 

Tsukishima continued walking, dropping his gaze slightly. Yamaguchi was doing it again. Talking as they walked... complimenting him left and right, without any apparent reason for doing it in the first place. He had this absurd habit of talking about awkward things (well, at least they were awkward to the blonde) when they were walking home alone,  _only_ when he had his headphones on.

 

"And beautiful... And very stylish..." Yamaguchi gave out a shy smile and dropped his gaze slightly to the floor. "And you're so cute when you smile..."

 

 _Eh? I'm c-cute...?_ Tsukishima was seriously starting to question if Yamaguchi was the one that needed to use glasses and not him, seeing as it was impossible for a male with almost 190 cm of height to be cute.

 

"When you're teasing Hinata and showing your real self... When you're concentrating during a tough match... How you get happy and smile slightly when you eat sweet things..." continued Yamaguchi, a soft smile forming on his thin lips. "I love all of that."

 

Tsukishima suddenly turned around to look at Yamaguchi, the smaller boy taken aback by this action. Sweating profusely, Yamaguchi closed his mouth and looked at the taller male as he approached him.

 

With soft movements, the blonde took the headphones off from his ears and put them on Yamaguchi's, his expression always remaining the same.

 

"Eh?" Yamaguchi motioned his hand up and touched the silent headphones, looking quizzically into the taller male. "There's... no sound...?"

 

"Did you really think I couldn't hear anything?" deadpanned Tsukishima.

 

"Eh...?" Yamaguchi's face suddenly exploded in a myriad of red, jumping slightly at the shock. "Liar!!"

 

"I'm telling the truth," defended the blonde, always with a straight face.

 

"No way!! W-W-W-Wait a sec," stuttered Yamaguchi, averting his eyes from the usual Tsukishima.

 

"Are you getting that embarrass--"

 

"Ahhh! Stop!" yelled suddenly Yamaguchi, interrupting the blonde in midsentece. With a bright red face and eyes darting every spot of the street except in Tsukishima's direction, he continued, stuttering. "D-Did you hear... w-what... I s-said ealier...?"

 

"What? About how I'm cute? Or how I'm cool?" teased further Tsukishima, clearly enjoying the embarrassed reactions of the smaller male. "Or how you love--"

 

"Waaaaaah!" screamed once again Yamaguchi, the red painting his features running even darker. He dropped down, crouching on the floor, hands covering his blushing face. "This is the worst..."

 

"Really?" asked the blonde, a smirk forming on his face while he touched the lock of hair that stood out from the top of Yamaguchi's head. "It isn't for me."

 

"Eh!?"

 

-.-

 

Kageyama released a big yawn while walking back from the evening training, together with Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was walking together with Tsukishima, animatedly talking to him while the other used his headphones on. Hinata just silently watched over their conversation.

 

"I followed Coach Ukai's advice and then I finally managed to do it~ Though it was just one time. I'll definitely try practicing it more!" chattered happily Yamaguchi, always looking at the taller blonde.

 

"Hey, Yamaguchi..." Taking pity on the once again one-sided conversation between the freckled boy and the blonde, Hinata decided to intervene once again. "He really can't hear you."

 

"Eh?" exclaimed Yamaguchi, surprised by Hinata's intervention.

 

"You have to give him a good talking about that. He's being really rude to you!" warned the smaller student.

 

"Ah... You're wrong, Tsukki actually--" answered Yamaguchi, a bright light shining on his eyes, but Tsukishima's voice interrupted him.

 

"You know, I can hear you." Surprising both Yamaguchi and Hinata, the blonde just continued casually walking forward.

 

"Y-Your ears are freakishly sharp!" yelled Hinata, the fact that all the time they have all walked home together, Tsukishima, even though using his headphones, never once had the music turned on, passing unsuspectingly by him.

 

Yamaguchi simply softly laughed at Hinata's shocked face, stealing a glance at the cool stance of the blonde in all of this.

 

"Kageyama!" continued the smaller player, still rumbling on about the discovery of Tsukishima's 'sharp ears'. "Tsukishima's not human! What do we do!?"

 

"I told you, he's a pretty awful guy." Covering another yawn, Kageyama wobbled beside him, almost falling asleep each step he took.

 

"Hey, listen when I'm talking!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Doujinshi: Clear Message  
> Artist: Hatvhat (ENDOU Happi)  
> Please support the artist by buying a copy of their work.
> 
> Twitter: Mafy_mod


End file.
